Mischievous Meetings
by Hunter Grayson
Summary: Fred and George meet the Cullens, but no one can predict what the Famous Mischievous Twins will do?
1. Landing in the States

"You apparated us into the middle of a forest, great job, Fred", I told him sarcastically. It was dark wherever we were and I was afraid of losing him. The Great Battle had passed last year, and Fred and I had survived. Another good thing was that I had regained my ear by the work of a miraculous potion. We were exact twins again. I heard Fred grumble somewhere off to my right.

"Lumos", we both said simultaneously. We could now see that we were in a great forest in front of a house. The lights were on inside, so the people were probably awake.

"Come on lets see, if the people inside don't think we're crazy", I said walking towards the door.

"Wait, look", Fred whispered pointing towards a muggle contraption.

"What in bloody hell is that?" I asked him. He smirked at me smugly. He had taken Muggle Studies, but I had wanted to have a free period. I still regret it to this day.

"That my brother is a mailbox, where muggles keep their mail. You see they don't use owls like us wizards, they have a person who delivers it called a mailman, and so the mailman stuffs the mail in there", my brother explained in a stupid smart tone. I still didn't understand how muggle mail would help us.

"Thanks for the lesson, dear brother, but how will muggle mail help us", I whispered angrily. It has started to drizzle, and I did not want to sleep on the wet forest floor.

"It could tell us where we are", he answered as if it was obvious. I followed him to the mailbox. He pulled out a white envelope and looked at the front. The address was clearly printed, so he faced the light from his wand to it. We were in Forks, Washington according to the mail. I looked to Fred's face and saw that he was staring at me with a sheepish smile. I narrowed my eyes. I could just tell that we were far away from home. I really did hate him at the moment.

"Fred, where is Washington?" I asked him in a hiss.

"Well, George, we got our wish. We're in the 'States", he answered. My reaction: tackling Fred to the muddy forest floor, and beating the living pulp out of him. Once I was done, we both got back up, panting, sweating, covered in mud, and drenched to the bone. I had a bloody nose and Fred had a robin's egg on his forehead. My anger had been relieved. I quickly did a healing spell to myself and Fred's injuries.

"I guess I did deserve that", Fred said in a sorry tone. It made me feel guilty for hurting him, but not guilty enough to apologize. I was now pretty certain the family in the house wouldn't want to help to dirty, wet strangers who were talking as if they were crazy.

"Fred, if we want to get help, we have to make up a good cover story", I whispered to him. He nodded. After a couple minutes, when we had finished thinking of a couple fake stories depending on the person we met, we climbed up the porch steps, and knocked on the house door. A woman with caramel colored curls, adorning her face answered the door. Her skin was the palest white, it was almost translucent. Her eyes were a warm golden-brown, and she instantly gave off a motherly feeling, and yet Fred and I were terrified out of our skins. Our souls could be seen floating away now. We had stumbled upon the home of a vampire. How is it we got ourselves into this messes?

"Oh you poor boys, must be freezing from the cold", said the vampire as she ushered us in. "Carlisle, could you check this poor boys to see if their hurt or anything?" We almost died right then and there, as she subtly mentioned there was another vampire in the house. She left to go to the kitchen, we presumed, as a pale blonde vampire with a book in his hands appeared at the bottom of the stairs almost instantly. He looked confused at first, but then his expression smoothed out as he looked at us. Another vampire followed down the stairs, but at a human pace. He had copper or reddish hair, and he reminded me of Cedric, of course it wasn't him.

"Edward, its ok you don't have to come down", Carlisle said politely, but Edward, the Cedric-look alike came down anyway. I now was certain we were going to die. I was more certain than a Seer.

"I want to see how this plays out, actually", he smirked. He looked like Cedric, but his personality was the twin of Malfoy's. Carlisle stared at him for a moment before turning back to us, and taking a step forward. We immediately stepped back. He stepped forwards again, and we stepped back once more. He looked confused, before taking a step back. Our faces were slowly transforming into masks of fear. He probably noticed because he immediately looked to Edward for an explanation, we had no idea why though. Edward whispered something into his ear, and a look of comprehension passed over Carlisle's face. They somehow understood we were afraid of them, and they were going to eat us. We heard noise coming from the staircase. Four more vampires appeared at the bottom of the staircase, standing behind Edward and Carlisle. That's when we fainted.

Yeah, I know it was probably stupid of us, but what else were we to do, let them eat us alive. It would be much less painful, if we were unconscious. In my head, I thought of our family, and how they would miss us. Mum would cry and Ron, well, I'm not too sure if he would mourn for us, but I was pretty sure Percy wouldn't that stupid prat. After a while of thinking about our family for a while, I could start to see a light. Was it heaven? I sure hope it was heaven since we would probably get kicked out of hell that much sooner. They had a lot more tolerance in heaven. I then realized I was staring at a lamp. We had been moved from the living room to a sort of medical room. The vampire named Carlisle stood with his back facing me. I tried to slide off my bed quietly, but of course the vampire heard my movement. He turned around with a warm smile on his face, the smile of a killer. I could feel my eyes widen in terror. I turned to look at Fred. He was still asleep in his bed, or was he dead?

"He's going to be fine", said Carlisle. "Please don't be alarmed. We mean no harm to you or your brother. Yes, we are vampires, but we do not drink human blood." How was that possible?

"So, wait, you're not going to kill us?" I asked anxiously.

"No, we want to help you", he said calmly. Maybe this Carlisle wasn't bad, but I'm still not too sure about the others? What was that thing Harry always said? "Always keep an open mind"? No wait that was Luna. Harry always told us to trust our instincts, and Moody would always say "CONSTANT VIGILANCE". Well, with all three pieces of advice in my head, I agreed to the help Carlisle could give us.

"Ok, we accept your help, but since we know what you are, it's only fair to let you know what we are", I said warily. He nodded, but held up a finger to tell me to wait for a second.

"We should take this conversation to the kitchen, where we will not wake your brother."

I stared worriedly at Fred's peaceful face.

"I promise no harm will come to your brother, by the way what are your names?"

"Oh I'm George and he's Fred." Carlisle nodded again, and led the way down the hall to the stairs, and into the kitchen. It was warm, and I realized I no longer wore wet clothing. The clothes I had on were just a bit too short, but oh well.

"Thanks for the clothes", I thanked him.

"It is of no trouble", he replied. We sat down in the kitchen, and commenced our talk of our different species.

Fred POV

I awoke in a room shining with bright light, it seemed as if we could be in St. Mungo's and then I remembered what had happened before we passed out. Dammit, we were still in a house full of vampires. I looked to my right, and saw an empty bed. Where was George? Had they taken him as their first victim? No! My twin brother couldn't be dead. How could I have let this happen? Although, I did have the fact that I was unconscious for an excuse, but that doesn't help the other fact that I'm probably next as dinner. I looked around. The coast was clear, so I made my way out of the room. I was in pretty nice, dry clothes. There were stairs at the end of the hall. I had to make it to there without making a sound. When I was at least a foot from the steps, my plan failed. There was a creaky step, and all the vampires came out of their rooms. I leapt down the steps, and I could hear them following me at a human pace. At the same moment I decided to head toward the kitchen, George came out of it talking to one of the vampires, Carlisle I think it was.

"George, watch out his going to kill you", I nearly yelled. I must have startled him, since he whipped his head around to look at me. He smiled at me, and shook his head in an exasperated manner.

"Fred, these vampires aren't evil. They want to help us", he told me nicely. I couldn't believe it. My brother had been brainwashed. I ran up to him and shook him by the shoulders roughly.

"George, you have to remember. These are vampires you're talking about. They want to drink our blood as breakfast", I yelled at him. He pushed me down to sit on the couch and knocked me back. He glared at me sternly, almost looking like Percy.

"Fred, if you don't calm down, I'll…I'll sed… sed…" said George.

"Sedate", said Carlisle.

"Right, I'll sedate you", said George. My brother knew what sedate meant. What have they done to him?

"It means that I'll knock you unconscious with this-"he explained.

"I know what it means", I snapped at him. He smirked.

"Alright, so will you calm down enough for me to explain our predicament", he said. I nodded reluctantly. After an hour, he was done explaining. It turns out the Cullens were animal-blood drinkers, and they wouldn't kill us. They all had mates or lovers as George and I called them. And they were going to help us get back home, even though it would be much cooler staying here. And let's not forget the fact that vampire venom could be something really helpful for our prank shop.

"Ok, so we're going to go back home immediately?" I asked looking a bit disappointed.

"You wouldn't want to stay in a house full of- how did you put it? Bloodsucking vampires", Carlisle joked. Great, now I was gonna be laughed at. I could even see George trying to repress a smirk. I sighed.

"But it would be so fun, to stay in house full of vampires for a little while, I mean I know it's like a death wish, but George and I have been close to death so many times. I mean we practically live with it", I said begging now.

"What are you on about?" George asked looking at me, as if I was crazy.

"I'm talking about dear old mum, you know when she's angry with us she nearly kills us and when she's happy or relieved she nearly chokes us to death", I replied as though it was obvious. He nodded finally understanding.

I looked back to the vampires; Carlisle looked amused while the others stared at him in confusion.

"So what d'you say Carlisle, old chap, will you let us stay?" I asked pleading.

"Besides Carlisle if you let us stay we can teach you all about magic, and the magical world", George said with a smile. I could see Carlisle think it through. I prayed to God he would say yes. He starred at both of us, with a look in his eyes that showed he knew we were trouble. He sighed and smiled.

"Alright, you can stay as long as you promise to teach us about magic", he compromised. YES! He said yes, Carlisle was a good man too good to prank, but the others are another story. George and I broke into identical, mischievous grins.

"Well, Carlisle what do you want to see or learn about first?" We asked him as we wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders out of habit.


	2. Sunshine Sweet Sunshine

**A/N: Since you guys liked the last one. I decided to make more. I was considering not continuing it because it's so hard for me to continue things, but I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this last time. I do NOT own Harry Potter and Twilight. Unlike others, I am actually glad I don't. Having people trying to kill because they don't like the books would be horrifying OoO**

The Next Day: George's POV

I woke up before Fred, and stared at the window. The sun was casting beautiful rays of morning sunshine through the window. Fred murmured in his sleep and turned away from the window. He slung his arm around and hugged my stomach. He cuddled into my side and sighed peacefully. I squirmed a bit at the light breaths that tickled my side. He groaned and rolled onto me. I squirmed even more.

"Would you keep still?" Fred whined.

"I would if you weren't trying to sexually assault me," I hissed. He chuckles lowly.

"If I were trying to sexually assault you, I would probably do this," He responded, and followed by licking my stomach. I squeaked.

"You're so cute George," Fred laughed. I glared at him. He pouted innocently. I didn't relent in my glaring.

"Fine, no more harassing my little brother," he sighed.

"It was only a minute difference," I muttered. "Can I get up now?"

"No," Fred replied.

"No? I thought you said no more harassing?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Hugging isn't harassing. Besides I need to hug you just a little longer," Fred responded with finality.

"Get off me you git," I huffed as I pushed him off me. We wrestled a bit until I gave up, and let him hold me close. He tucked my head under his chin.

"I've missed you, little brother. I'd like to have some time with you," Fred murmured. During the Great Battle, I had been hit with a memory wiping spell, and I had run off and gotten lost for 9 months. Fred had looked for me everywhere, until he found me a month ago somewhere in the States. I couldn't remember anything from that time, but I could tell Fred had gone nuts looking for me. I regained my memory when he found me, but all that time alone, without knowing anything, scared me.

"I've missed you, too, big brother," I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. We were always close now, touching in some way or another. We waited for the sun to come up completely before loosening our arms.

"Now let's go prank some vampires," Fred said with a wide grin. He reminded me of the cat from that Alice film.

"Why yes, let's go."

Edward's POV (9 days later)

The twins had been here for 9 days weeks and they had been horrifying. Their "magic" was truly something that should be put out of existence. In 9 days, they had charmed Rosalie's car to hit on her, every time she drove it. Alice's clothing had been charmed to scream and run away every time she got close to them. They had charmed Esme's tea set to sing and dance, which had actually entertained Esme, but I could only stand so much singing from priceless china. They had transformed my room into an ice rink, and every time I would try to play the piano the keys would move on their own.

"Can they get any more annoying?" Rosalie hissed, as she sat on the couch next to me. Ok, well maybe the twins only really bothered Rose and I.

"Oh come on, can you try just one teensy spell on me?" Emmett begged. Yes, it was only Rose and me.

"Merlin's beard, the idea has to come from some inspiration. We can't throw our spells around. You'll have to wait until an idea hits us," Fred said exasperatedly.

"I bet you don't even know if magic works on vampires!" Emmett proudly exclaimed. George turned around quickly and pointed his wand right at Emmett's face.

"Tingos comuto," George hisses, and Emmett's head is now a light blue color. I laughed. It looked as though he was holding his breath.

"Well, I guess magic works on vampires," George smirked.

"I don't feel different," Emmett replied looking confused.

"Hah! You sure do look different, mate," Fred replied snickering. Emmett ran to the nearest mirror, which was upstairs in Alice's room.

"I'm blue!" Emmett exclaimed cheerfully. Rosalie face palmed and leaned on to my shoulder with a groan. I patted her head sympathetically. Carlisle walked into the living room from his study.

"Did something happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, they turned Emmett's face blue," I replied in a monotone.

"Hey, Edward forgot to mention that dear Emmett wanted us to use magic on him," Fred added.

"Edward likes to forget to mention a lot of things. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was trying to get us in trouble," George suggested.

"I would have to agree, brother dear," Fred assisted teasingly.

"Oh forget this. I'm going to go see Bella," Edward announced. "Yes, Alice you can come to." Alice appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Who's Bella?" Fred asked.

"Edward's girlfriend," Alice replied smiling.

"Oh, can we meet her?" Fred asked grinning.

"No," Edward responded sternly.

"Of course you can," Alice argued. Edward glared, and Alice grinned brightly.

"Edward, take Fred and George out, they've been stuck in this house for more than a week. And they are humans. They need to go outside for a bit," Carlisle commanded.

"Does this mean–," Fred started.

"That we get to see Bella?" George finished. They laughed as they made their way out to the garage with Alice. Edward stared in shock at the spot that twins had just left.

"Oh, no."

**A/N: This happened in the matter of minutes. It came out of nowhere. Be happy for inspiration.**

**So…the first part with George's POV, is not twincest. I mean you can view it that way if you want to, but it isn't supposed to be slash. I'm a very touchy feely person or I think I'm touch-starved and I really like it when siblings are close to the point where they can touch each other or pllay around with each other (not there, people) and not feel awkward. Too bad it isn't like this in the real world.**

**Anyway review if you wanna (it does keep me going). And live long and well and like Fred and George having fun every step of the way.**


End file.
